


one more chance

by TheGalacticKitten



Series: ZoLu Week 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Some Cursing, heavyish angst, lil violence, mild gore imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalacticKitten/pseuds/TheGalacticKitten
Summary: Sacrifice.





	one more chance

Rushing into things without hesitation is the way the Straw hats have always done things. It never mattered whether they were against one strong opponent or a hundred thousand strong opponents, they’d always make it through, maybe a little worse for wear. 

Oftentimes their captain, the young, bubbly man who cares more for his found family than his own life, would be heading the charge or fighting back to back with one of his crewmates. Out of all of them, he’s the one who’d usually come out of it beaten to an inch of his life, but he’d always have a content smile resting upon his lips at the end because he was able to protect them.

It’s just one of the many, many reasons why Zoro would follow him to the pits of hell if need be.

Maybe that’s why he was focused solely on the opponent his captain had requested,  _ordered_ , him to fight, forgetting to watch for others who’d want a swing at his back. 

He’d noticed the sound of metal cutting through air a moment too late -- he could only turn slightly, hoping they’d catch his front, but was met with a rubber-bodied teen with his arms spread out, using his own body to block the blow.

It seemed to go in slow motion at first; the blade cutting through the skin on his shoulder, carving a deep path through his chest and finally his stomach. Blood spilled from it immediately, splattering the ground under him as he sent a blackened fist straight into the man’s face.

When time went back to normal, a strong wave of conquerors haki swept through the area, knocking Zoro to his knees while their enemies fell with foam on their lips and eyes rolled into their heads.

As quickly as it began, it ended, and he watched as Luffy swayed on his feet and fell backwards into the swordsman, strong arms barely catching him in time.

Perhaps the reason Zoro hadn’t panicked at first was because, in his mind, Luffy was unstoppable -- but it didn’t take long for it to sink in that he was human. As soon as those eyes that often seemed to hold the sun moved to his face, storm clouds of pain swirling in them, his heart dropped to the floor.

Luffy smiled -- the little  _shit_ \-- and reached for Zoro’s hand as he let out a soft little laugh. “Sorry, Zoro,” he apologized softly, “looks like I took the spotlight from you.”

Anger began welling up in his chest, but he ignored it as he glanced around in search of any of their nakama. “Chopper! Robin! Someone!  _Please_!” Zoro cried, voice breaking on the last word. The amount of blood Luffy was losing wasn’t good by any means, nor was the fact that his muscle had been ripped and torn open, ribs and organs somewhat visible.

“ _Why_?” He asked with a shaky voice, tears forming in his eyes. Luffy let out a trembling breath. “You’re the one person I’d give up my dream for -- you almost did the same for me, so call it payback.” His voice was unsteady as he spoke, and the grip on Zoro’s hand had tightened significantly by the time he’d finished.

Zoro hadn’t been ready to hear that. He had never,  _never once_ , wanted his captain to give up his dream for him. He had never thought that he would, or could, do that. 

It hurt more than when he fought Mihawk that first time.

He was crying harder now, tears falling like a waterfall. He held his captain against his chest, blood soaking his clothes and the ground beneath them. He didn’t know what to do; he was terrified that if he tried to move him, he’d hurt him more, but he was also terrified of him slipping away as he didn’t do anything.

A hand reached up and wiped away the tears, startling him. Luffy caressed his face and had a small, gentle smile on his lips. “I love you,” he says, “I’ve loved you for so long. Sorry that I have to tell Zoro like this, though.”

Zoro’s mind blanked as he watched the hand fall, watched as Luffy went startlingly limp in his arms. He was still breathing, but the static that filled Zoro’s head took over. He could hear someone screaming, shouting and pleading “no” and it took him longer than it should have to realize that it was him.

Maybe that’s what led Chopper, Robin, and Nami to him. He didn’t know and he didn’t care and he yelled for Chopper to  _help_ , to fix Luffy and to save him. 

Robin helped the little reindeer perform emergency first aid while Nami sat beside Zoro. “What happened?” She asked softly, leaning on his shoulder and pulling him closer with one arm.

He looked to her with raw pain written all over his face. “He saved me. He had to save my pathetic ass.” He replied, voice hoarse, and Nami knew that that wasn’t the only thing. “Zoro, what else?”

Silence stretched between them for a few moments as Zoro hugged his knees to his chest, hiding his face as he mustered up the courage to speak. “He -- god, that _damn_ idiot, he said that I was the only person he’d give up his dream for,” His voice was muffled and he sniffed before continuing. “He told me he loved me, Nami,” Looking over to her, tears shimmering in red-rimmed eyes, his voice cracked. “I didn’t tell him that I loved him back.”

It was so out of character for him to be so upset over something, but this? She understood. She’d be a mess if she were in his place. So, instead of pestering him or bitching, she wrapped her arms around him, whispering reassurances as she watched Chopper and Robin work.

Soon enough, they’d stabilized Luffy for the moment and deemed it okay for him to be taken back to the Sunny. Robin carried him, his body limp and skin pale, making her way to their home with rapid but careful steps, Chopper jogging beside her, Zoro and Nami following.

The rest of the crew were waiting on the deck and immediately went into a panic upon seeing their captain in such a state, and worsened when their eyes fell onto Zoro. Usopp rushed over to Nami, fear written across his features. “What happened? I thought this was supposed to be an easy in and out kinda deal!” He whisper-shouted, eyes wide.

All she could do was shake her head and watch as Zoro makes his way to Luffy’s special seat, taking his place and staring out at the ocean before them.

Hours passed as they waited for news from Chopper. 

After what felt like an eternity, the small, tired reindeer made his way out and the rest of the crew held their breath as they waited for him to speak. “If he wasn’t Luffy, he wouldn’t have made it,” He began, lower lip trembling, “but he should be fine as long as infection doesn’t set in.”

Zoro let out a choked sob, drawing everyone’s attention.

Pure relief was painted across his features.


End file.
